


A satellite like the Sun.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, F/F, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are those worlds?” a woman asks, and her voice rumbles like far-off thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A satellite like the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Just fixed a bunch of little mistakes because of an accidental perspective switch halfway through, bah. Should read better now.

She’s all slender legs and light green shorts with a bright aqua tee sitting on the floor, knees drawn up and body turned, leaning forward a little, hair tumbling slipshod down hunched shoulders even as a girl across the room calls for her to tie it up, laughing. Her eyes are like fixtures on her workmanship, concentrated—hollow along her lower eyelids, deprived of sleep. And yet she still smiles.

Jade paints illusions upon glass, patterned and swirling, looking as if it’d deign to fall away, become its own, alive.

A hand touches her shoulder.

“Are those worlds?” a woman asks, and her voice rumbles like far-off thunder.

She hums in reply, then pauses, and says, “Oh, but this one’s actually a moon.”

“It looks like the sun.”

“I guess it does! But it revolves around an earthlike world, along with its sister. I’m not really that sure how well I managed to capture its likeness compared to this one, but I tried, and… Well, it should look clearer in the installation. At least, I really hope…”

“A world like the sun on a moon like the sun, drifting over an expanse of blue, so like the Earth,” she hears say, “Like out of a dream.” The voice, faraway.

“That’s right. That’s right, you must’ve heard. I’d dreamed of it once,” she answers back, half-attentive, “It was all so long ago… Sometimes I think I’m the only one in this world, with these dreams and fantasies. Everyone else…”

“I was always awake, there. Compared to so many of the others, I mean. Since my…childhood, when I trusted that man. Thinking nothing of it.” She sounds tired.

Jade turns as the hand slips away.

Her eyes widen.

“Kanaya.”

“Have we met somewhere before?” the woman asks. Her bangs slip from her pink hijab, her skin light and her red-painted lips turned up in a smile. “I’m from the theatre department. Well, technical theatre. Kanaya Maryam, at your disposal. And you’re…”

She looks so tired. Tired, and human, and tired.

“You’re Jade Harley.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about making this part of a series of drabbles, but still need practice on a certain character coming up. If I ever get around to it. Anyway.


End file.
